


Delirious For You

by misbegotten



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Art, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: time is limited





	1. Delirious For You - The Image

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ingridmatthews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/gifts).



> For the [/ritchie_holmes](https://www.imzy.com/ritchie_holmes) prompt: delirious


	2. Delirious For You - The Text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble meta and an absurd lack of punctuation (just go with it)

Holmes and Watson find that one hundred words is never enough to express everything that passes between them, the moments of simple silence in each others' presence, the chaos of the chase and heart-pounding ecstasy of pursuit achieved, the light touch of fingers on flesh and peeling aside of so many layers of mismatched clothing (Holmes) and threadbare garments (Watson), the whisper of Holmes' beard on Watson's neck and the tickle (yes, Holmes is ticklish) of Watson's moustache on the side of his cock, the despair of release knowing as they do that time is limited now until they part.


End file.
